Episode 70(Ghost Guppies!)
Plot The guppies stay inside a haunted mansion during a storm. Story (It is a dark windy and cloudy afternoon, as the Bubble Guppies are on their way home from school and Bubble Puppy was with them.) *'Gil': "School today was great!" *'Goby': "Especially show-and-tell. Gil, I didn't know your robot brother came from Arkonse...Ark..." *'Nonny': "Arkansas." *'Goby': "Oh, thank you." *'Gil': "Yep. G-900 really is from Arkansas. Before my parents adopted him, he was raised on a farm. The parents he lived with were so good to him. Until one day, they got into a car accident, and they passed away." *'Oona': "That's so sad." *'Gil': "But it doesn't end there. G-900 thought he was gonna live the rest of his life as an orphan..." *'Deema': "What's an orphan again?" *'Molly': "It's when your homeless and don't have anyone to take care of you but yourself." *'Gil': "Yeah. So, anyway, G-900 wandered here in Bubbletucky. My parents found him at a park, and decide to adopt him. So, that's how G-900 came to be part of my family." *'Goby': "That's very interesting, yet depressing." *'Nonny '(looking up): "Hey guys. It looks like it's going to rain. We should get home." (Thunder was heard.) *'Molly': "It looks like there's a big storm is coming!" (Lightning struck,The wind began to blow followed by pouring rain. The guppies are instantly soaked.) *'Oona': "Ahhh!" *'Gil': "Don't panic, don't panic! Everyone stay calm!" *'Molly': "How can we calm down when we're stuck in a downpour with no place for shelter?!" *'Deema': "We have to be somewhere to stay out of the storm!" *'Goby': "And fast! I'm getting wet...No, we're all ''getting wet!" *'Deema''' (her large poofy hair is completely straight): "Look at my hair! I look so classy!" (Nonny looks around for some place for shelter. He could make out a dark-colored mansion in the distance, though his goggles is fogged up with rain water.) *'Nonny': "Everyone, I see a mansion over there. Maybe we can stay there." (The friends followed Nonny to the mansion. Oona has a bad feeling about the mansion.) *'Oona': "Nonny, are you sure about this? I have a bad feeling about that mansion." *'Molly '(looking at the mansion): "Well, that mansion does have an eerie look to it." *'Gil' (backing off): "You know, I'd rather hurry home where it's not ghost-infested." *'Goby': "Gil, you're not afraid, are you?" *'Gil': "Afraid? Uhh, not really. I wouldn't go in there if I were you, though." (Gil trembles in fear when he saw something levitating above Molly.) *'Gil': "M-M-Molly...! Th-the-ther-there is something be...behind you!" (Molly looks behind her, but nothing was there.) *'Molly': "Where is it?" *'Gil': "Wha...But...but...it was just there! I know there was someone there!" *'Goby': "Gil, I bet it was those chocolate bars you ate earlier. You're probably seeing things." *'Gil': "No, I'm not losing my mind this time. I know ''there's something there!" *'Molly': "Gil, don't be ridiculous. Come on, everyone. Inside." (The friends entered the mansion. It's fairly dark, yet it still has a creepy look to it.) *'Gil': "This place looks so scary." *'Deema': "Looks like nobody has been here in years." *'Oona': "It looks haunted. Everything in here looks old." *'Gil': "Even the paintings look creepy!" *Molly: "Ohh looks like it's getting worse." (Suddenly, all lights shut off. The guppies screamed, surrounded in darkness.) *'Molly': "Who did that?!" *'Oona': "It's a ghost!" *'Nonny': "There's no such thing as ghosts!" *'Molly': "Then how do you explain the sudden blackout?" *'Goby': "You know, maybe the storm knocked all the power out." *'Molly': "Look, all the lights in here are only torches! There aren't any lamps or anything!" *'Goby': "Molly, what's wrong with you?" *'Molly': "Nothing! Well, it's just that you guys are all into this ghost thing where the lights turned off just because a ghost did it! It's only the storm, okay?" *'Gil': "I don't get why you have to be so upset with us just because we're all afraid." * '''Molly': "I'm not upset because..." (sigh) "I need to be alone right now..." (Molly goes inside a dark room by herself with a flashlight.) * Gil: "Molly, don't! It's not a good idea to be alone in the dark, especially if it's filled with ghosts." * Molly: "Gil..." (looks back at him) "I don't believe in ghosts." (She closes the door behind her.) * Gil: "Okay, I'm pretty sure Molly will be fine by herself." * Goby: "Gil, she thinks we're a bunch of cowards who believe in ghosts. I can't even remember the last time she would act that way." * Oona: "This was the first time we've seen her this way. She usually never gets mad at us or yells at us." * Deema: "True, but why would she..." (Before she could finish, her ears caught a weird sound in the air. It sounds like someone moving their hands across the wall.) * Deema: "Did anyone hear that?" * Nonny: "Hear what?" (Another sound was heard; the sound of someone pounding on the wall.) * Oona: (gasp) "Wh-wh-what was that?!" * Gil: (shouting out) "Who's pounding the walls?!" (Gil's voice echoed. The pounding continued.) * Goby: "I think we should look around." * Gil: "Look around?! What if one of us becomes possessed or, or..." * Deema: "Come on! Let's go!" (Gil, Goby, Nonny, Deema, and Oona go up the stairs nearby. Two ghost guppies, Spiritweed and Cofaribubble, were watching this from the ceiling.) * Spiritweed: "Ha ha. So far, so good, Cofaribubble!" * Cofaribubble: "Good, good. Now, bring the other ghost guppies. We're gonna do our...ultimate scare." more coming soon! Category:Fan Episodes